


The Lightest Touch

by namjinhoe



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfiction, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, inspired by I Am Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinhoe/pseuds/namjinhoe
Summary: “Hoseok, I swear I’m going nuts because of this stupid lamp. It keeps on fucking blinking!”“Hyung, why don’t you just find the owner of the other heart?”Wherein Min Yoongi is extremely annoyed by the heart lamp (given by his best friend) since it kept blinking from time to time. He decided to search for its partner only to find out it’s other heart belongs to his ex- boyfriend Park Jimin.This au is by -cyphr on WattpadThis story is available on Wattpad under my account @Juliyielle
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kwon Hyukwoo | Loco, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin





	1. Chapter One

_"Hyung! Happy birthday to you! Hurry up and open my gift!" Hoseok squealed as he handed Yoongi his gift wrapped present. "I will personally end you if this is related to my sex life." Yoongi said as he slowly unwrapped the present._

_Yoongi raised his brow as he looked at the box. "Lovers lamp. Find your true love with the same shape! Best of luck in finding your one true love!" Yoongi read aloud which made Hoseok clap excitedly._

_"Hyung I got you this gift so you could finally be happy! As your best friend, it pains me a lot to see you crying your eyes out because of your ex." Hoseok said, trying to lift Yoongi's hopes up._

_"Hoseok, we broke up a long time ago. I've moved on and so did he." Yoongi explained, hoping that Hoseok would understand him. "The instructions also said that the lamp would blink if the other person owning the same lamp turns it on." Hoseok continued, completely ignoring Yoongi._

_"Hoseok-" Yoongi was cut-off when Hoseok shoved a piece of cake in Yoongi's mouth. "The cake is good right? Jin hyung made it for you." Hoseok said, quickly changing the subject._

_"Well where the hell is he and Namjoon?" Yoongi asked as he chewed his food. "Probably busy with the contract signings. Don't worry, Jin hyung said that he and Namjoon will surely come to your place after the signings." Hoseok flashed his heart-shaped smile at the pale male._

_"Hey that's mine!" Yoongi whined as Hoseok grabbed the box and took the lamp out. "I'm just putting in the batteries, hyung. No need to panic." Hoseok said as he placed the batteries inside the lamp._

_Hoseok flipped a small switch, emitting a small 'click' sound. The heart-shaped lamp emitted a soft yellow light which looked like it was glowing._

_It was beautiful in Yoongi's eyes._

_"Good thing that it's working. The light looks really pretty, hyung. The soft glow makes the room look nice and gives a romantic feeling. This lamp is good when you want to have those romantic sex nights with your lover." Hoseok teased._

_"I swear you make everything sound so fucking sexual." Yoongi groaned as he stole the lamp from Hoseok. "Make sure that this shit doesn't fucking explode." Yoongi said as he placed the lamp on a nearby table._

💙💚💛💜 **The Lightest Touch** 💜💛💚💙

Min Yoongi was supposed to be enjoying his sleeping time. It was currently three o'clock in the morning. The twenty-five year old male was working as a Producer for RM Productions. For him more work meant more money but it also meant more stress.

"Fucking hell." Yoongi cursed under his breath as he tried to go back to sleep.

The heart-shaped lamp sitting on his bedside was blinking non-stop. The blinking was slow, like a faint heartbeat.

Yoongi had no problem keeping the lamp since it was a gift from Jung Hoseok, his bestfriend. The lamp was a gift from Hoseok two years ago. He always left the lamp on when it was time to sleep, he hated sleeping without a night light.

"Stupid lamp. Stupid Hoseok..." Yoongi muttered as he angrily grabbed the lamp and turned it off. He went back to his deep slumber.

After a few hours, Yoongi's alarm started ringing. It made him groan and cover his ears with a pillow. 

He quickly turned off the alarm and got up from his bed. He looked at the lamp which was sitting comfortably on the dresser near his bed. 

He decided to grab his phone and called Hoseok. He quickly answered the call after a few rings. 

_"Wow hyung, you're up early! Is there something wrong?"_ Hoseok asked in his annoyingly cheerful voice. _"Jeez Hoseok, it's only nine in the fucking morning and you are louder than my shitty alarm."_ Yoongi complained, making Hoseok laugh. 

" _Shut up hyung, I didn't ask you to hurt my feelings_  
_So what is it? Why did you call me? Is there something wrong? Are you dying?"_ Hoseok asked as Yoongi rubbed his temple. He knew it was a mistake to call Hoseok early in the morning and he was instantly regretting it.

 _"The lamped blinked last night."_ Yoongi said. _"Are you sure?! Does it mean that your soul mate finally used his lamp?"_ Hoseok practically squealed on the phone making Yoongi's right ear deaf.

" _Stop screaming! You sound like a screaming animal being slaughtered. If your life goal is making me fucking deaf, you're doing a fine job at it!"_ Yoongi complained.

" _All right, let's put all the jokes aside, did it really blink last night?"_ Hoseok asked in a serious tone. _"It actually did. The blinking was slow and gentle but quite obvious since the lamp is bright."_ Yoongi explained as he grabbed the lamp. 

" _Do you want to look for the owner of the other lamp? I think the blinking would stop once the lamp is reunited with its pair."_ Hoseok suggested. " _I think I need to go to work. I'll talk to you later."_ Yoongi said as he ended the call, not bothering Hoseok to continue.

"I'm hungry." Yoongi muttered as he felt his stomach rumble. He groaned as he looked at the clock. Yoongi decided that he'll get breakfast while on his way to the company.

He took a nice relaxing bath, he of course had a skin care routine to take care of his milky white skin.

He put on casual clothing since he was working as a producer. He put on a black shirt and navy blue ripped jeans. Yoongi grabbed a comb and neatly styled his hair. 

"That's good then." He smiled at his reflection. He quickly grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his apartment. 

"Today is going to be a good day. No matter the stupid lamp blinked or not, I'm happy with being single." Yoongi smiled to himself as he hopped inside his Pontiac Solstice and drove off to work.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

With a shawarma in hand, Yoongi walks inside the beautiful building of RM Productions. The receptionist, Sonwoo greeted him. He smiled at the lady and went to the elevator.

On his way out, other staff greeted him. Some were even surprised to see that Min Yoongi, the cold yet beautiful man was actually smiling and greeting them in return.

"Good morning hyung! I got you coffee!" His trainee, named Kim Taehyung flashed his boxy smile at him. "Thank you Tae. Why don't we walk together towards my studio and eat breakfast there?" Yoongi suggested.

"Sure hyung!" Taehyung's eyes widened with Yoongi's request. "Alright then. How's your song working out?" Yoongi asked as they walked towards his studio.

"It's actually good hyung. I'm getting the hang of it. All I need is someone to sing the lyrics. My voice is too deep for the song." Taehyung let out a sigh as he remembered his problem.

Yoongi opened the door to his studio, revealing a complete set of mixers, speakers, keyboards and different brands of headphones. Taehyung is still completely mesmerized at the beauty of Yoongi's equipment each time he enters his room. 

They placed down the food and coffee on the nearby table. The two had a conversation about music, idols and the recent beef with fandoms which seemed to entertain Taehyung.

"Package for you sir Min. It just arrived a few minutes ago." Jeon Jungkook, Namjoon's trainee said while barging in the studio. "Thank you Kook. Please knock on the door next time." Yoongi smiled at the young male. "Sorry sir. I'll have to go now." Jungkook flashed a bunny smile.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Yoongi said as he took a bite on his shawarma. "I saw an angel." Taehyung said without thinking as he sipped on his coffee.

"You like Jungkook?" Yoongi asked. "I only saw him today hyung. I doubt that he has the same Lovers lamp as I do. I doubt he even owns one." Taehyung scoffed as he threw away the idea of Jungkook owning a lamp.

"You have a Lovers lamp?" Yoongi asked his trainee. "Yeah." Taehyung answered. "What's the design?" Yoongi asked. "I got a gun design. It's pretty weird, I know. The lamp actually blinks sometimes." Taehyung smiles, recalling the fond memories of the lamp.

"Do you really believe in the story of the lamp?" Yoongi asked in a curious tone as he continued chewing his food. "I think so. I have read stories of people meeting their loved ones because of the lamps. Some relationships actually work out but some don't. Maybe that's why those lamps are so popular." Taehyung continued.

"Hmm..." Yoongi hummed as he absorbed Taehyung's answer. "Do you own a lamp hyung?" Taehyung asked out of sheer curiosity. "I actually have one. It was a birthday gift from my best friend two years ago." Yoongi answered.

"What's the design?" Taehyung asked. "Just a plain heart. The color is a faint orange, or yellow. I really don't care." Yoongi said as he finished his shawarma and drank his coffee.

"Enough talk about stupid lamps, let's get to work. Namjoon is going to be here soon. He'll be introducing you to your first assignment." Yoongi informed Taehyung.

"First assignment?" Taehyung asked. "You mean, I'll be working with someone?" Taehyung continued. "Yes. You'll be working with a solo artist. I have already taught you what I know. I gave Namjoon my evaluation on your performance, I am proud to say that you'll be a great producer soon." Yoongi smiled proudly at his trainee.

"Thank you so much hyung!" Taehyung cried as he gave his hyung a tight hug.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚

"Fucking finally! Thank god I already finished a part of it." Yoongi let out a sigh of relief as he put his headphones down. He was busy working on the fourth song in Taehyung's upcoming album. It still had no title and he was struggling to think of one.

"Why am I always struggling?" Yoongi groaned as he massaged his temples. He checked his phone and realized that it was already nine in the evening. Most of the employees have gone home, only Yoongi and Namjoon were the only ones left in the office.

"Hyung it's late, let's go to my place." Namjoon said as he knocked on the door. "What's the event?" Yoongi asked as he opened the door for Namjoon. "Today's our anniversary. Jin actually called your cell a few times." Namjoon informed.

Yoongi checked his phone and his eyes widened seeing that Jin left thirty missed calls. He relaized that his phone was on silent mode. "Just let me pack my stuff. I'll meet you in the lobby." Yoongi said as he shut the door on Namjoon's face.

He started packing up his important stuff, he grabbed his laptop and his chargers. "Where the hell did I put those speakers again?" Yoongi groaned as he remembered the speakers were in a high place, above his workplace.

Yoongi grabbed a stool, placing it near the work table. He jumped on it and grabbed the small bluetooth speakers that he was looking for. His eyebrows became scrunched as he noticed the brown box which was covered with packaging tape.

He grabbed the box and went down the stool. "What did I put in this box again?" Yoongi wondered as he grabbed a cutter and opened the box.

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the contents of the box. There were dried bouquets of flowers, a small purple bear, polaroid pictures. Yet what caught Yoongi's eye was the sealed letter covered with various stickers and fake gems. He hesitated to open the letter yet he ripped it open and forced himself to read it.

"To Yoongi,

I'm sorry. I had to leave you because I had no choice.

I-"

Yoongi's teeth chattered in anger as he ripped the letter into pieces. He quickly grabbed his bag and several equipment before leaving his studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


	3. Chapter Three

"Yoongi hyung, I've been calling your attention for the past three minutes. I'm asking you if Taehyung would like to collaborate with Jungkook for another song in their album?" Namjoon asked.

The two were currently on their way to the Kim's residence. Namjoon was excited and babbling about Jin. Yoongi groaned in annoyance as he struggled to ignore Namjoon.

"Hyung we're almost here." Namjoon smiled as he saw the apartment complex that he and Jin lived in. "Yeah finally. I had enough of your shitty stories about Jin." Yoongi let out a yawn as Namjoon glared at him.

When the two got out of the car, Yoongi stretched his arms and groaned when he felt his spine crack. "That felt good." Yoongi moaned out which made Namjoon feel disgusted.

"Joonie! Did you bring Yoongi?" Jin asked as he hurriedly ran to Namjoon and gave him a hug. "Happy anniversary hyung." Yoongi said.

"Hurry up! Let's go inside, the Taehyung is already here. Hoseok told me that he is on his way with his roommate." Jin said as he placed a kiss on Namjoon's cheek. "I'll let that slide since it's your anniversary." Yoongi made a disgusted face which made Jin scowl.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"Hyumf hur cufking if da beff!" Taehyung said as he was chewing a mouthful of pesto. "Thank you Taehyung, but please don't talk while your mouth is full." Jin scolded the younger.

Yoongi was lazily looking at the crown shaped lamps on the coffee table which was blinking softly. Out of sheer curiosity, he decided to take one of the lamps and turned it off.

The other lamp which was still turned on stopped blinking. It was just functioning as any desk lamp would do. The light was steady, there was no sign of it becoming dim or anything. It was just steady.

"I'm here!" An all too familiar cheery voice said as he entered the door. "Hoseok! Oh my goodness what took you so long? And who is this you're with?" Jin exclaimed as he pointed at Jungkook.

Taehyung instantly turned red when he saw Jeon Jungkook.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook. I'm one of Namjoon hyung's trainees." The young bunny boy said in a bashful tone which the elder squeal.

"You pabo! You never told me you had an adorable understudy!" Jin exclaimed as he hit Namjoon in the head. "Oww! Baby you said that we shouldn't talk about work when we're at home!" Namjoon said on his defense.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. Even if you'll be giving me a good fuck later, you will not sleep beside me tonight." Jin threatened. "We did not need to know that." Yoongi muttered. Jin's statement made Taehyung choke on his pesto, Jungkook's ears became red and Hoseok made a disgusted face.

Yoongi placed down the lamp and resumed eating his meal. "Hyung have you found the owner of your other lamp?" Hoseok asks, making everyone surprised. "Yoongi owns a Lovers lamp?" Namjoon asked in disbelief.

"Yes he does. He told me earlier this morning." Taehyung excitedly said. "You told Taehyung about the lamp I gave you?" Hoseok asked in a surprised tone.

"Well I did. The boy got curious and I answered his questions." Yoongi answered. "If you haven't notice, Jin and I have matching lamps." Namjoon smiled, showing off his dimples.

"It's really pretty hyung. But I'm really curious, why did you pick a crown design?" Jungkook asked as he grabbed the lamps and placed it on the dining table.

"Well I'm worldwide handsome. I wanted a crown design because I wanted to feel like a Princess. I actually wasn't aware about the function of the lamps. I was about to pay for my lamp and then Joonie approached me and asked me if I knew about what the lamp is about." Jin smiled fondly at the memory.

_"You! Why the hell did you pick a crown design?!" A blonde male approached Jin from behind who was waiting in line. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Jin asked as he slowly faced Namjoon. "I-I..." The blonde stranger stammered as he looked at the beautiful features of the raven haired male._

_"N-Namjoon..." The stranger finally breathed out. Jin gave him a sly smile which made Namjoon shiver. "I don't know what the hell is the hype about the lamps is about. Would you mind telling the story about it later?" Jin asked sweetly._

_"I'll pay for my lamp and let's get coffee in the nearest cafe here." Namjoon regained his confidence, showing his dimpled smile. "Sounds like a plan then." Jin gave him a warm smile._

"So that's how you met!" Taehyung was surprised and was in awe as Jin told his story. "It's amazing that the lamps actually brought people closer. I want a love story like this too!" Taehyung excitedly said.

"Do you own one Jungkook? If yes, what's your lamp design?" Hoseok suddenly asked, making Jungkook almost choke on his drink. "I do own one. I have a gun design. It's kind of busted because my stupid housemate accidentally hit it with a baseball bat.

"Do you plan on buying a new one?" Yoongi asked. "No not really hyung. I don't have the money for a new lamp and not to mention I'm kind of broke right now. Besides I don't really need a new lamp. I don't even believe in the story." Jungkook admits. "Besides that person who owns the same lamp as mine is stupid for believing those tales. I hope that person gets hit in the head and comes to his senses." Jungkook continued.

"I-I have to go." Taehyung immedietly excused himself and left quickly.

"What happened to him?" Namjoon asked. "Is he okay? Did the pasta made his stomach upset?" Jin asked. "No hyung, he enjoyed your pasta earlier. He's just really overwhelmed now. He needs a break." Yoongi informed as he looked at Jungkook.

"I hope he'll get better soon." Hoseok added. "Bring him cake tomorrow Joon. My cakes always bring happiness to those who eat them." Jin confidently said as he sliced the homemade strawberry cake into triangular pieces.

The night sure was long for the Namjin couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


	4. Chapter Four

"Jeon Jungkook..." Taehyung muttered as he lazily opened his eyes.

Taehyung was up all night crying about Jungkook. Taehyung knew that it was a petty thing to cry about but he was really hurt when Jungkook said that he doesn't believe in the lamp's story.

He was a hopeless romantic. Growing up he used to believe that fairytales exist. He dreamed of being locked in a tower and a handsome prince would rescue him. He was a sucker for cheesy romances.

"Why are you sleeping during work hours?" Taehyung was surprised and immedietely jolted up from his seat. "Yoongi hyung, I'm so sorry!" Taehyung apologized. Yoongi let out a sigh and sat beside Taehyung.

"Is there something wrong? Usually you're so happy and outgoing." Yoongi said as he sat beside the younger.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and let out a long sigh. "Is this about Jungkook?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung slightly flinched which made Yoongi smirk.

"I hit a nail on that right?" Yoongi smiles, patting Taehyung's back. "Hyung I know it really sounds stupid but I'm affected by what Jungkook said." Taehyung explained. "We do have the same lamp design but it feels so stupid. I should have been much more open minded when he said that he doesn't believe in the story of the lamp." Taehyung continued.

"So what if we have the same lamp design? He'll never acknowledge my feelings." Taehyung frowns. "There's nothing wrong with it unless you try." Yoongi said. "You mean like confessing to him? Hyung I've been his creepy stalker since I got here! What makes you think that he will like me? I only saw him up close and had a proper conversation with him yesterday!" Taehyung laughs.

"You should really confess to him, Tae. You might regret things in the end." Yoongi said. "Like what hyung?" Taehyung asks curiously. "I let go of a person whom I loved so much." Yoongi smiles sadly. "Is that person the reason why you made Serendipity?" Taehyung curiously asked.

"How the hell did you know about that? I deleted that song years ago!" Yoongi angrily asked. "Namjoon hyung asked me and Jungkook to sing a demo of it before when I was still auditioning here." Taehyung said. "Where is the damn file?!" Yoongi yelled.

Before Taehyung could answer, Yoongi stormed out of his studio and headed straight to Namjoon's office studio.

"Hello hyung what brings you here?" Namjoon greets. "Where the fuck is my song?!" Yoongi yelled. "Your mixtape or-" Namjoon was cut-off by Yoongi when he slammed his hand on the table. 

"You know damn well that I'm talking about Serendipity." Yoongi growled. "Hyung I didn't want to delete it. The song is really good and I want to add it in one of our trainee's album.

"Namjoon, that song should be deleted! I don't even know why made that, heck I don't even want to hear it!" Yoongi angrily spat out, making Namjoon shiver. "I don't even know how the hell did you even find it!" Yoongi continued.

"He gave a copy to me. He said that I should release the song to express his love for you." Namjoon pursed his lips as he looked at a very surprised Yoongi.

"Bullshit. He never loved me. I don't care what you want to do with that song but don't expect that I will listen to it." Yoongi said as he stormed out of Namjoon's office studio.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment Kim Seokjin?" Yoongi groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his face. "Shush." Jin said as he continued opening all of Yoongi's curtains. "If this is about my argument with Namjoon tell him that I'm sorry." Yoongi groaned as he covered himself with a pillow.

"It's fine. We're just both worried about you because you haven't come to work for almost two weeks." Jin said as he sat down beside Yoongi.

"Taehyung's really worried about you. He thinks that you're dead. Jungkook also thinks that you're in another country." Jin said. "Those two are really weird. They would probably make a good couple if they start dating." Yoongi groaned as he got up from his bed.

"They'll be the weird couple. Those two are really compatible right? Too bad Jungkook likes someone already." Jin huffed as he stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast then let's go to work." Jin said.

"Fine, but who does Jungkook like?" Yoongi asked. "I don't know. All I could say is that the person he likes is working in the company." Jin said.

Yoongi headed to the shower and too his clothes off. He took a nice, hot and relaxing shower. Yoongi got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He noticed that the lamp was still open. When he touched the lamp it started blinking.

He turned off the lamp and placed it back on the dresser. "Come down already! I made waffles!" Jin yelled from downstairs. "I'll just put on some clothes!" Yoongi yelled.

Yoongi grabbed his favorite black jeans, put on a white shirt and wore a black leather jacket. He grabbed his brush and started styling his hair. "I'll probably dye my hair soon." Yoongi muttered.

He went downstairs and sat by the dining table. Jin served the food and also started eating. "What's the news in the company?" Yoongi suddenly asked. "Jungkook and Taehyung's duet will be uploaded soon. Hoseok would be working with Namjoon and Taehyung to make the final song in his album." Jin informed.

"All is good then." Yoongi nodded. "Not really, Sonwoo accidentally spilled coffee on one of Mark Tuan's laptop which made him lose all the important files to release Jackson's new album." Jin let out a sigh as he remembered it.

Yoongi continued eating his food as he listened to Jin.

"Sonwoo's a good assistant, what happened to her?" Yoongi asked. "Pregnancy. I think she is on her fourth month. She always feels naseuous. She denies it but Joonie gave her a paid vacation break." Jin said.

"That's actually great then. I think that Sonwoo deserves a vacation, she's been working too hard for her own good. Also hyung let's go, we've got work to do." Yoongi said as he grabbed his car keys. "I'm sure that Namjoon misses you hyung. He's always whining about you." Yoongi said as he looked at his hyung.

"Let's go then." Jin smiled at his friend before they left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


	5. Chapter Five

Yoongi was welcomed by his co-workers and some were delighted to see him, especially Taehyung.

Taehyung treated Yoongi a proper lunch and helped Yoongi with his new tracks. Taehyung's debut was only a few days soon.

There was still a wall between them but Yoongi did his best to ensure the younger that he wasn't angry at him. Instead, he noticed that Taehyung was purposely avoiding Jungkook.

The bunny boy greeted them both and Taehyung pretended that he was typing on his phone to avoid Jungkook. Yoongi knew the reason why but instead of asking Taehyung, he decided to let it slide.

Taehyung was too immersed in his work today, it made Yoongi really worried. He knew that Jungkook's words hurt since he was the one who owned the same lamp as Jungkook's. He knew that his trainee is sensitive and really takes matters like these very seriously.

Work was okay today for Yoongi. Jin did his part in bringing him to work and he got a proper reward from Namjoon. Loud moans can be heard from Namjoon's office and everyone who passed by couldn't refrain from turning red due to embarrassment.

"Taehyung I'll be going home early tonight. You should also go home early too. You look like you haven't slept for days." Yoongi said to his trainee.

"It's fine hyung. I need to finish my songs tonight. My debut is almost near and I still need to work on my songs and practice singing them." Taehyung muttered. Yoongi sensed his trainee's visible change of moods.

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked. "If this is about my -" Yoongi was cut off by his trainee. "I'm fine. I'm really sorry hyung for mentioning Serendipity to you. I never knew why you hated it even if it's a really good song." Taehyung let out a sigh and looked at Yoongi

"It's fine. You weren't aware of it. It happened a long time ago. It happened before you were even in the company." Yoongi informed. "It's a really beautiful piece hyung. The singer of the demo sounds like an angel." Taehyung praised. "Well because the singer was actually an angel." Yoongi let out a small chuckle.

"But still hyung, I'm really curious on why you didn't want that sing to be released or even played." Taehyung said. "He had his own reasons." Yoongi replied. "I really want to know why you made this song for him!" Taehyung insisted.

"Do you really want to know?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung eagerly nodded and listened to Yoongi.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

_"Minnie baby please make a song with me. I want your angelic voice to be featured in my future mixtape." Yoongi pleaded at his boyfriend who was munching on a snack. The way that Minnie chewed reminded Yoongi of a mochi._

_Yoongi's boyfriend turned beet red when he noticed that Yoongi was staring at his beautiful features._

_"Stop staring at me!" Minnie groaned as he gently hit Yoongi on the chest. "I can't help it baby! You're so fucking cute! I really love how your puffy cheeks look like! I always want to squeeze it." Yoongi laughed as he squeezed his Mochi's cheeks._

_"Yoonie I'm really shy you know? I'm not even confident with my voice." Minnie said in a bashful tone. "Just one song Minnie. Please." Yoongi pleaded even more._

_"Fine, you know that I love you so much. But I have conditions." Minnie said . "What is it baby?" Yoongi asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist._

_"You are never going to use this song in your album. You are also forbidden to release this song to the public." His boyfriend warned. "Alright baby. I promise that I won't release this song, I won't even let others hear it. This song will be for my pleasure only." Yoongi smiled._

_"Baby what are we going to call the song?" Yoongi asked. "Serendipty. Let's name it after our love story." Minnie answered. "Really Minnie?" Yoongi smiled at his lover before leaving a kiss on his lips._

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"Is that all hyung?" Taehyung asked. "Yeah. We kind of broke up after a few weeks before I finished the song. The song is like two minutes only. The original one is about four minutes." Yoongi answered.

"So he never got to sung it?" Taehyung's lips formed a pout. "He did get to sing it but sadly the song is unfinished." Yoongi said.

"This song is actually about his love for me. Funny that I still recall how we met even if it was seven years ago. I met him when I had mint hair, he teased me for it and he had orange hair. When I went to the salon and spa to dye my hair, he was there. He suggested to the stylist that he should turn my hair blue." Yoongi chuckled as he remembered that event.

"Blue looked good on me while he actually dyed his hair into blonde. We were actually talking to each other. It actually made him look like an angel. The stylists at the salon mistook us as a couple and gave us a couples massage package. Things clicked and it was a truly serendipitous event for me." Yoongi smiled sadly.

Taehyung looked at Yoongi who was completely in love. He knew that even with the cold personality that his hyung exhibited, it was all a facade. Min Yoongi is still clearly in love with his ex. He may have been denying his love for his ex but only Taehyung knows how much he sees his hyung suffering.

Taehyung felt sad for his hyung. Min Yoongi was clearly hurting on the inside. His bitter smile shows that the feelings were never gone.

"Hyung what does serendipity mean?" Taehyung asked in a curious tone. "Serendipity is a phenomenon in which something valuable comes to you without expecting it." Yoongi pursed his lips as he remembered his beloved.

"Hyung if you don't mind me asking but, what's the name of your lover?" Taehyung asked.

"Jimin. His name is Park Jimin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


	6. Chapter Six

"Kim Taehyung. You need to take a break." Jungkook said to Taehyung who was still busy working on his tracks. "I don't need a break. I need to finish Yoongi hyung's works. Serendipity isn't going to finish itself." Taehyung muttered as he quickly typed on Yoongi's laptop.

"Please here, I got you snacks." Jungkook said as he placed down the snacks down and placed a hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Get the fuck out of my sight! You're bothering me Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled as he slapped away Jungkook's hand.

"Taehyung are you okay? Please calm down" Jungkook asked in a surprised tone as he looked at Taehyung. "Calm down? Do you think I can fucking calm down after all of the bullshit that I've given to Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung snapped.

Jungkook looked down at his shoes. He was at lost for words when Taehyung looked at him angrily. He had never felt so scared of Taehyung.

"Get out Jungkook. You're bothering me." Taehyung spat out as he shoved Jungkook outside the studio. "Tae please let's talk about this." Jungkook cried out, he felt hot tears coming out of his eyes.

"I had enough of your attitude Kook. Guess what I also own a lamp similar to yours, but you don't care right? In fact you even said that I'm stupid for believing in the lamp's tale. I'm sorry then, but guess what? I'm so sick of you pretending that you fucking care even if you actually don't. Oh and I fucking like you too." Taehyung said before slamming the door shut on his face.

Jungkook was shocked on what Taehyung said, the two were in good terms before the Namjin anniversary. "I'll try again later. He's just stressed Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook tried to encourage himself.

He tried to smile and avoid the other staff as he walked back to his studio. "It'll be fine Jungkook. You can always try again..." Jungkook muttered to himself as he slowly opened the door of his studio.

Jungkook slumped down on his chair and started crying.

How could he be so dumb? He knew from Hoseok that he owns the same lamp as Taehyung's. He just didn't know what to say to Taehyung.

He knew that the boy was following him every day and was stalking him. He found it cute and adorable because he felt like someone cared.

Jungkook would be caught in a lie if he said that he didn't like his adorable stalker named Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook. What are you doing here? Are you crying?" Namjoon asked as he approached the maknae. "I'm sorry hyung I got lost and dust flew to my eye." Jungkook lied.

"Is this about Taehyung?" Namjoon asked which surprised Jungkook. "Hyung how did you know?" Jungkook asked. "Yoongi hyung called me. He said that you two were arguing in his room while he was lying down on his bed." Namjoon answered.

"Oh god I didn't notice that he was there. That was so stupid of me." Jungkook groaned. "Well he told me also that Taehyung's really mad and doesn't even want to see you. The story seems really funny and kind of immature but I heard from Hoseok that he told you what Tae's lamp design is." Namjoon said as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside him.

"What do I do now hyung?" Jungkook groaned. "Fix your lamp first and maybe he'll forgive you?" Namjoon suggested. "Hyung I really don't believe in the tale." Jungkook stated. "If you don't believe it then why do you still keep the lamp even when it's broken?" Namjoon smiled as if he hit a jackpot.

"I-I got it as a gift from Hoseok." Jungkook stated. "Stop lying Kook. You were with Hoseok when he bought you that. He made you choose the design." Namjoon stated. "A little trivia Kook, I met Hoseok on the aay to the store and that's how Jin and I met." Namjoon pressed lips. Jungkook was rendered speechless. "Try to talk to him Kook. Not today but you need to give him space." Namjoon continued.

Namjoon got up from his seat and left the studio.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"Hyung. I'm really sorry I woke you up. I completely forgot that you're sleeping here." Taehyung apologized. "It's fine kid. I already spilled the beans to Joon tho." Yoongi said.

"W-what?!" Taehyung panicked as he looked at Yoongi who still had bed hair. "It's fine. Don't worry about that kid." Yoongi said as he gave him a pat on the back. "I'm going home Tae, it's really late and you really don't have to help me complete the song." Yoongi said.

"I want to help you finish this song hyung! I want you to finally smile again. I want this song to give you good memories instead of bad ones." Taehyung said which made Yoongi smile.

"Alright kid. Promise me that you'll be home soon okay?" Yoongi said. "I promise hyung." Taehyung flashed his boxed shaped smile.

Yoongi left the studio, Taehyung became engrossed again in finishing the song.

Serendipity was surprisingly pretty easy to work on. Taehyung thought that he would be working on making the song kind of upbeat but after hearing the vocals he knew he had to make it a slow song. He decided to continue with Yoongi's previous sample which was a soothing and calming beat. The song sounded so good with Jimin's vocals.

Taehyung was kind of weirded out. The name Park Jimin was so familiar for him. He could have sworn that he heard the name but the voice was very soothing like an angel's.

Taehyung quickly grabbed his bag and went out of the studio. He ran outside the office, hoping to catch the nearby cab to get home quickly.

Luck was on Taehyung's side, a cab was waiting outside the building. He got in and gave his address to the driver. The driver quickly nodded and drove off.

After a few minutes he arrived home and opened the door. His roommate was inside busy preparing dinner for the two of them.

_"Jimin hyung!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


	7. Chapter Seven

_"You're my penicillin." Jimin smileď as he read the lyrics. Yoongi's hair was a vibrant blue which resembled a penicillin (blue mold), each time he reads this partnit always makes the both of them laugh. Yoongi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jimin's slender waist. "It does sound good don't you think?" Yoongi asked._

_"Baby you should change this part." Jimin pointed to the lyrics which said 'I'm your pup'. "Change it to what then?" Yoongi asked as he kissed Jimin's neck. "Use calico cat." Jimin suggested._

_"Minnie I'm offended. You could have suggested 'Min Holly' or 'Cute Poodle'." Yoongi joked. "Min Yoongi you're such a funny man." Jimin laughed. "Joking aside, the reason why I wanted to use calico cat is because of our eyes." Jimin explained. "Our eyes does resemble a cat's." Yoongi muttered as he used his phone as a mirror._

_"And also I used calico cat because I am always here for you. I am loyal and trustworthy and I shall always stay by your side no matter what." Jimin smiled, making his eyes turn into crescents. "I love the sound of that my calico cat." Yoongi said as he kissed Jimin's lips. "I love it too, my blue mold." Jimin teased, making Yoongi groan in annoyance._

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"Ugh. It's that stupid dream again." Yoongi muttered as he looked at the blinking lamp. Yoongi was completely stunned by its beauty. The way the lamp glowed softly and prettily reminded him of Jimin.

Jimin also once brought out the beauty of life in his own darkness. "I wonder what the person is like." Yoongi wondered as he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the web. He found an online lamp shape seeker which he knew was a bad idea. He might get scammed or worse might even get cat-fished online.

Yoongi was partly desperate and partly curious to find out who owned the same shape as his. "Namjoon and Jin met in the store. Taehyung and Jungkook are currently about their lamp. Such chaos does the lamp bring towards people." Yoongi huffed out as he got up from his bed and put on a leather jacket.

He grabbed the pack of cigarettes that were lying comfortably on his dresser. He decided to go out of his apartment to smoke. His neighbors didn't like it when he smoked. Instead of enduring an hour long sermon from his landlord from the increasing number of complaints, he decided to drive to the park.

Since it was two in the morning, the park was really silent. He sat down on the children's swing and placed a cigarette between his lips. The cigarette was resting comfortably on his lips and it struck him. He forgot his damn lighter back home. "Shit." Yoongi cursed as he fished his jacket pockets in hope of finding a lighter.

"Here you go." An all too familiar voice said as he handed Yoongi a lighter. Yoongi flicked open the lighter and lit the cigarette, he let out a long drag before huffing on the cigarette.

Yoongi was surprised when he saw the lighter on his hands was his.

He looked at the stranger. He frowned when he saw his face. It was the last face he wanted to see today. The same familiar face which he fell in love with seven years ago.

_Park Jimin._

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked in an annoyed tone. "I happened to be in town hyung. I was just taking a casual stroll. I was from a funeral." The younger answered. Yoongi eyed Jimin's attire and saw that the boy was wearing a black suit.

"Whose funeral?" Yoongi asked as he exhaled the smoke. "My mom's." Jimin smiled sadly. "My deepest condolences." Yoongi said. "It's fine hyung but mom missed you." Jimin said making Yoongi speechless. "I know I'm seven years late for this but I'm sorry." Jimin said.

"It's all in the past Jimin. You cheated. That's final." Yoongi said, completely avoiding Jimin's sad gaze. "Hyung it's not my fault!" Jimin argued. "Then whose fault is it?! Is it mine?!" Yoongi yelled.

"Yoongi I know that it's my fault but please hear me out!" Jimin cried as he knelt down and begged Yoongi. "You're seven years too late for that Jimin." Yoongi spat out and threw his cigarette. Jimin grabbed Yoongi's leg, making Yoongi annoyed.

Yoongi shook his leg and kicked Jimin to free him from his grip. Jimin groaned in pain as he noticed his nose was bleeding due the impact of Yoongi's kick. Jimin swore softly in pain making Yoongi stop in his tracks and look at the younger.

He badly wanted to touch Jimin. He wanted to kiss the pain away and he wanted to hold him like he did seven years ago. Jimin gave Yoongi a painful smile whih made Yoongi feel daggers shootingbat his heart.

The boy he loved got hurt so much. Yoongi gulped and quickly ran back to his apartment. He was scared on what he did to the younger.

As Yoongi ran he felt his tears falling down on his cheeks. Yoongi stopped on his tracks and looked up the sky. He closed hid eyes and he felt the rain starting to pour.

"Min Yoongi you're a mess." Yoongi laughed at himself when he saw how pathetic he looked like. The rain started to pour even more, making Yoongi alarmed.

He ran quickly towards his apartment, hoping that he won't catch a cold due to the freezing rain.

He also wondered if Park Jimin carried an umbrella to prevent himself from getting soaked. He was worried and at the same time spiteful.

💙💚💛💜The Lightest Touch💜💛💚💙

"Jiminie hyung why are you soaking and why are you bleeding?! You ran off the funeral for goodness sake. Jihyun's worried about you!" Taehyung scolded.

"I'm sorry Tae. I was in need of fresh air. I needed to cool off from everything." Jimin apologized. "It's fine hyung but next time please ask for permission." Taehyung scolded. "Come one let's treat your nose, you look like you're a monster or something." Taehyung joked.

"I met him today Tae." Jimin sniffled. "Who?" Taehyung asked as he threw a towel to Jimin.

_"My penicillin. My blue mold."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK STEALING IS A CRIME.  
> This story is purely fictional. This is not true. There are trigger warnings but this story is not that mature. This story is only created just for fun. Do not hate me if I do not like your ship (e.g., Yoonseok or Vmin) this is just a story. This story contains smut and if you do not like smut I will be marking the chapters with and asterisk (*). Also please correct my spelling/grammar if needed.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad at my account @Juliyielle, updates are faster there.


End file.
